Needing Sirius
by Patricia8
Summary: Vernon Dursley get to be an alcoholic and abusive to his nephew Harry Potter. Sirius and Remus find out and try to save him before its too late editing chapters at mo. hope it s better
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything from JKRowling**_

_**Hope You All Enjoy My Second fic. This happens after his fourth year at hogwarts. **_

_**Needing Sirius**_

_**It was a very hot summers day and there was no one in the streets exept this 14 year old doing the gardening.**_

_**If you looked at him he was just wiping sweat off his face and you could see this blouish bruise on his cheak.**_

_**Harry Potter looked like any ordanary boy with glasses but there was something peculiar about him that no one could explain, like how he got all these injuries the neighbours allways wonderd where he went to school but did not actually believe he went to St Brutases he seemed quite sane. **_

_**Harry Potter the boy who lived seemed fine on the outside but was screaming in despair on the inside.**_

_**In his last year he witnessed one of his class mates getting murdered. **_

_**which traumamised him imensly.**_

_**At night which was his most difficultest part of the day. His nightmares were unbelievable. The last couple of nights he woke up the whole house of the so called "relatives" of him .**_

_**Flashback:**_

_Vernon Dursley cam e storming into his nephews bedroom aand started having a fit_

_"What the ruddy devil do you think you are doing boy!"_

_Waking up the whole neighbour hood with your racket you murderer_

_He lost all controll he pulled back his hand and smacked Harry on the cheek who was so scared of his uncle already did not need any of this. But it only got worse._

_Vernon would not have any of this he got out the whip he was holding and started smacking his defencless nephew who could also smell alcohol on his breath. Harry just blacked out from all that pain._

_**End of flashback.**_

_**The neighbor hood always heard the screams but nobody di d anything - didnt call the police to ecen investigate everybody got on with their own lives as if no one heard thos e screams. **_

_**It was quite clear that they were abusing their own nephew. **_

_**But nobody cared and the people who did care about Harry did not know. **_

_**It was exactly on week after term ended that the abuse had gone on for so long and no food that it all was too much for him **_

_**He wishe d he had a perant .**_

_**Then suddenly he thought of Sirius Black his godfather.**_

_**Maybe if he sent a letter to him he might rescue him but that would probalbly never happen he gave it a go at least.**_

_Dear Sirius_

_How are you ?_

_Everything is ok here . My cousin is getting fatter each day my aunts fine doesnt talk to me much and my uncle is always at work he comes home very late._

_I have done all my schoolwork . Look I am turning in to Hermione Ron would not aprove of this . Say Hi to Professor Lupin for me if you do see him ._

_How long is it till i can visit the Weasleys ? Hope not too long I am go;ing desperate here with all my chores._

_Love _

_Harry _

_**What went by unnoticed by Harry was that aa drip of blood had gone onto the letter which Sirius or Remus would notice. Hedwig took the letter and tried to take it as fast as she could she was very worried about him but did not know what to do.**_

_**Later that evening:**_

_**When Hedwig arrived at Remus Luping that night she spotted Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sitting at a big table . Remus was looking at map saying " no too dangerous " Sirius cut him off " we could easily do that " Remus was just about to reply when Sirius spoted Hedwig and gave a cry of joy . **_

_**When Sirius opened the letter all he said was " Grab the floo powder Remus we are going to see Dumbledor about this " **_

_**They rushed off to get some help for Harry Potter who was just suffering another session of abuse from hi s uncle and crying out Sirius's name for help.**_

_**Pleeaassseeee RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIWWWWW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything from J K Rowling**

**I wish i did though**

**Thanks for all you reviews, it meant a lot to me **

**Needing Sirius - Chapter 2**

**When Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace his mind was racing was he over reacting or was he just the dumb mutt that everyone thinks he is.**

**Remus had no clue what was going on and why all of a sudden they where in Professor Dumbledor's office . **

" **Sirius what's going on?"**

" **look at the letter !" said Sirius, Remus looked down at the letter clutched in his friends hands . He took it very slowly from Sirius dreading whatever might be in the letter. **

**What he saw made him want to be sick. There was blood smeared all over the letter. **

**What made Remus feel so sick was that all of a sudden his werewolves senses kicked in and smelt the blood and anguish in the blood. **

**Professor Albus Dumbledor came through his office door but he did not expect these two men to be standing here . They has missions to do.**

"**Good day Remus and Sirius "**

" **Have a seat " Remus and Sirius walked to their seats as they suddenly appeared and sat down .**

"**What can I do for you ?" asked Dumbledor politely as he to sat down.**

"**Can you explain why my godson would send me a letter covered in blood, and acting as though nothing is wrong!" ranted Sirius.**

"**Pardon " asked a shocked Dumbledor.**

**Sirius shoved the letter under Dumbledors nose , he asked politely " you do not think that the muggles are abusing Harry , do you ?"**

" **I think we had better investigate just to make sure" proclaimed the Headmaster. **

" **We will meet up tomorrow at eight o'clock in Hogsmead and then aparate to the Dursleys" **

" **Thank you for this information gentlemen " said Albus **

**Sirius was steaming on the inside could not believe that they had to wait another day but he could not argue with his former headmaster.**

**He and Remus flooed back to Lupins home and hoped Harry was alright . **

**That night Sirius could not sleep he was so worried about his small godson . He remembered how he was when he was a toddler. Then he remembered all the bad things that happened in the last fiew years. It brought Sirius close to tears he felt so bad about all of the time he was stuck in Azkaban instead of taking care of Harry . **

**Sirius was not the only one having difficulty sleeping . It took Remus ages to get to sleep and now he was having a nightmare. **

**When he woke up he could not remember the dream but knew it conserned Harry and that made him even more worried . **

**Plleaaasee Revvieew **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of these characters only the brilliant JKRowling does. Sorry for the delay people had problems with the internet.

Pleas Review and thank you to all those people who did review

Needing Sirius  
Chapter three 

As Sirius and Remus left Dumbledor's office they where both red in the face from the frustration and anger of not going straight away to Sirius's godchild who was aparently crying out for help to these two adults who could do nothing but wait.

All they could do now was hope and wait , that he is alright .

A few hundred miles away they where and a boy named Harry Potter was suffering terriebly from his uncle who would not listen to pleas of this joung boy .

Harry's point of view:

He had just finished his potion homework which was very tough for him because he had to pleas a certain Professor Snape to get a good grade which is nearly impossible. He could distantly hear the door slamming downstairs and thought Dudley must have gone out with his friends as they beat up smaller children. But he was terribly mistaken he could hear yelling in the kitchen and he got verry nervous because he new what that meant and it was going to come up these stairs and do something to hurt him.

Not a moment later came the banging of footsteps on the carpet stairs .

They got closer and closer until his door swung open to reviel his most hated person in the whole house hold.

His uncle Vernon Dursley apeared in his bedroom door . Harry was shaking out of fear and what made it worse was the alcohol he could smell.

" I got you a nice little present, which was quite quite expensive" Vernon Dursley explained dramaticaly.

He pulled out a knife which made shifers go down Harry's back which was already injured from his last session with his uncle.

And so the beating began .

His uncle kicked , whiped him with his belt and at the end worst of all he unrolled Harry and cut him all over his body with the knife he bought .

By this time Harry was unconcious . He had screamed till his lungs were unable to do any more and hoped help was coming . But worst of all the neighbours heared all of this and they never did anything .

The morning after Sirius , Remus and Dumbledor meat up to check up on joung Mr Potter.

The day was nice and sunny but for Dumbledor Sirius and Remus it felt like the world was falling apart . They knew someone they loved was in danger and it just killed them.

They all aparated to the Dursleys where they saw a normal looking house . Sirius was the first out of all three to sprint to the house and rang the door bell .

Petunia Dursley answered and turend pale " You are not welcome here go ! "

Sirius pushed passed her and ran up the stairs to his godsons bedroom but found it locked .

" Alohomora" he cried but he stopped as soon as he entered the door it was covered in blood and all other sort of things. He scanned the room but could not find Harry , he looked again and saw a small lump on the floor with bloody sheets on top of him to make him look invisible.

He went over to the lump took the sheets off, caried Harry to the broken bed and craddled him as if he where an infant.

By this time Remus and Dumbledor came into his room and gasped at the sight infront of them.

" What happened to him? " asked Remus looking petrified.

Dumbledor was at a loss of what to say he swore to Lily and James he would look after Harry and had failed.

Sirius stood up tears glistering in his eyes and aparated away to Remus's house without saying a word to the others to upset to talk .

That is it for now I will write soon

Please Review Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of these characters who where created by JK Rowling.

Thank you for your reviews

Needing Sirius 

Chapter four

As Sirius and an uncouncious Harry aparated out of the Dursleys second bedroom Sirius was steaming out of anger but just wanted to help his helpless godson, but he just did not know how to do that .

He could not believe it he always knew what to do and now he was at a loss . He Sirius Orion Black did not know what to do this was a joke finaly come into reality he thought sounded very ironic .

As Sirius walked up the stairs with a body in his arms the pictures on the wall all gathered together to see what happened because something like this had not happened in a long time and they were curios to see what would happen.

He hurried up the stairs but was careful not harm Harry any more than he already was.

He ignored and tried hide Harry as much as possible from the pictures otherwise they would give him hell when he woke up or if he would wake he was thinking in the back of his mind.

"No Sirius don't think of that" muttered an agravated and devasted godfather who had tears streaming down his face but put on a brave face.

He entered his bedroom headed straight for the bed put Harry on it very carefully put the covers on him , pulled a chair up and sat with him until Remus and Dumbledor got here or if they knew where he would go but he had an idea that Dumbledor knew that already and that they were coming .

Sirius looked at Harry got a bowl of water and started to wipe the blood and dirt of his face . He worked his way from head to toe but could not believe the damage that the Dursleys had inflicted. When he finished he just sat and watched his godson sleep, whispering comforting words to him and tried to flatten his hair but it was completely useless .

He smiled at that he could remember James having the same problem it made him smile but at the same time make him sad .

He heared two distant poppings from downstairs and knew that they had arrived from the Dursleys . Personaly Sirius hoped that they had murdered those inhuman beings for doing this to Harry who meant the world to him .

Remus and Dumbledor at the Dursleys had packed all of Harrys belongings into his trunk and aparated straight away to Remus's house to where they knew Sirius was with Harry .

They entered Sirius 's room but stopped in the doorway at the sight that greated them.

" How is he ?" asked Remus

" I don't know Remi I just don't know what to do ?"

Remus steered Sirius away from the bed and they started to talk in hushed whispers so Dumbledor could not hear and he took the seat of Sirius and took Harrys hand in his and for nearly the first time in his life he prayed that Harry would be alright even if it was only for Sirius otherwise he didn't know what would happen.

Dumbledor stood up and said " I think we might need Poppy, I think it would be good if she looked over him just to check he has no other injuries that we can't see".

They all agreed onto that . Remus and Sirius sat by Harry's side all afternoon and waited for madam Pomfrey to come and see Harry if he was going to make it .

Later that evening by this time the two adults where getting very worried over their new charge . Just then they heared the fireplace light up and new it could only be Dumbledor hopefully with Pomfrey .

They both heared muffled voices and they new that there where two people. Remus got up just to make sure it was the people they were expecting.

" Oh goodevening Albus and madam Pomfrey . "

" How is he " asked the mediwitch.

" Hasn't woken up yet , but doesn't look to good." Remus replied but thought silently to himself that , that was the understatment of the year.

" Well lets go in and see him shall we ?" suggested Albus who looked did not look like himsel tonight , probably from worring all afternoon amused Remus.

They entered the bedroom which now belonged to Harry, and stopped at the site that greeted them, which looked like Harry was on his death bed. Remus never imagined this would ever happen that he would be in this kind of situation and could not understand why those people would do something like that to him .

Madam Pomfrey rushed to the bed and started examining him . She waved her wand over his body and a piece of paper apeared in her hand .

She gasped " This is not possible " she muttered over and over again.

"What is it ? " ased a panicked Sirius .

" Take a seat Mr Black " said Pomfrey

" I am quite happy standing, thank you very much" snapped an angry and agitated Sirius.

" Well I will tell you the results of Mr Potter's injuries which are quite serious. He has sevier malnutrition and starvation , few broken ribbs, broken arm, breathing is to shallow due to a temperature , halucionations , broken arm and a leg and lots of cuts on his back which I presume came from a knife. " Said a very flustered mediwhich.

" He wasn't sexually abused , was he? " asked a distraut godfather.

" No " answered Pomfrey .

" When he wakes up he will need someone he would trust like a parent. He will be so confused , upset , depressed and godknows what else . He should wake up in a few hours time. " said Pomfrey in a rush .

" I will also leave him so leave him some potions he should take three times a day it is only for the pain, so he should not feel it. If he doesn't wake up by tomorrow morning give me another call." She said in a rush and left through the door to see her next patient .

" Well that is sorted out I'll be going aswell .I will come by tomorrow evening and see how he is ." Said Albus Dumbledor and aparated out of the bedroom.

Sirius and Remus watched Harry all afternoon but there was still no change.

Remus had already gone to sleep but Sirius was reading a book when he heared the bedsheets move just a little bit , but thought he must have imagined it, but when one finger moved , he threw the book away and held Harry's hand for deer life.

" oh Harry , oh Harry , yes that's it keep going please " whispered an anxious godfather nearly crying himself.

" Yes that's it go on open those eyes for me I can hardly remember the colour of them " he kept on whispering these incoraging word over and over again till very slowly Harry opened one eye and then the other but they where not completely focused and Sirius realised he did not have his glasses on.

Sirius sliped them on his face very slowly and his eyes looked more focused and very slowly he turned his head in the direction of Sirius and gave a watery smile when his eyes glased over and a few tears slowly slid down his face .

This broke Sirius's heart and he pulled Harry onto his lap and let him cry into his chest. His sobs whre quiet at first but they got heavier and heavier and they sat there for about half an hour till he stopped and had fallen into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi thanks for all of your fantastic reviews. Thanks a lot ! And as you already know none of these characters belong to me only to the dear JKRowling herself. Enjoy the new chapter !

Needing Sirius 

Chapter 5

Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledor just aparated out of the Dursleys household after having a nice little chat with the Dursleys.

The Dursleys where inhuman bastards in their opinion. The way they described their nephew was just too much for Dumbledor. Being very bad tempered on that day he transformed them all into rats for the day just so he could proof what it felt like to be looked at with discussed .

Sirius meanwhile was looking after his godson who wasn't dealing so well . Remus who was first to come in the door rushed over to the bed .

"Siri hows he doing!" questioned Remus .

"I don't know I only wiped the blood of his face haven't checked on his injuries jet, maybe you could do that . You know better than me at any rate. " responded Sirius with grief in his voice.

Sirius watched him battle with his own emotions as he saw Harry's face was nearly completely bruised.

"Well"? Sirius asked

"I'm not an expert, Sirius. Some broken ribs, strains, malnourishment… those are the obvious. You can see he was clearly strangled at some point. I won't know the true extent of his injuries until Madame Pomfrey gets here," He looked intently at his last remaining friend and then glanced at Dumbledor to see he had just come through the door .

" Madame Pomfrey will be here in about half an hour". He replied.

Just then they heared the fire flaring to life and they knew she had arrived . And where awaiting all the good and bad news she had to bring.

That's it for now folks . Please review and tell me what you think of it

Thank you

Patricia8


End file.
